Portable computers, colloquially referred to as "laptop" or "notebook" computers, have increased in power, speed, and memory capacity to the point where they offer functionality comparable to that of desktop-style personal computers. Accordingly, portable computers' features and accessories have been designed with suitable interfaces to allow a user to use the same large-size displays and full-size keyboards as would normally be used with a desktop machine. In particular, port replicators and docking stations have been developed, to hold all of the electrical connections between the keyboard, display, network connection, etc., with the computer.
Port replicators essentially are simple devices which couple peripherals to the computer through a computer interface connector. A port replicator may be enhanced with communication features such as local area network (LAN) interface cards. A docking station is more fully equipped, having desktop-like features such as CD-ROM drives. For the sake of the present specification, however, the terms will be used interchangeably.
Thus, all a user has to do is "dock" the portable computer with the docking station, and the computer is ready to directly interface with all of the peripherals.
One particular issue faced by docking station designers is that of portable computer security. Portable computers are attractive targets for theft, because of their small size and low weight. Accordingly, security measures have been used to hold a portable computer in the port replicator. The measures have included latches or other structures for securing the computer in place. A user either uses a key lock to release the computer, or follows a suitable shut-down procedure which is a prerequisite for release of the computer from the dock.
It will be understood that there must be physical and electrical compatibility between the portable computer and its docking station. However, portable computers vary considerably in size, configuration, etc., even within a given manufacturer's line.
Thus, conventionally it has been necessary for a portable computer manufacturer to provide either (i) a whole line of functionally identical but physically different docking stations, commensurate with its line of portable computers, (ii) a menagerie of adapters, or (iii) docking stations which are mechanically complex (and expensive) enough to accommodate all possible variations and permutations of portable computers and latching/locking mechanisms. Further, it has been necessary for the manufacturer to upgrade or modify the docking stations and/or adapters when the manufacturer develops a new model, or new line, of portable computers.
This multiplicity of different configurations has disadvantageously required manufacturers to many different models, instead of a more cost-efficient, higher-volume single model compatible with many different portable computer models. Design and manufacturing costs, as well as inventory controls and administrative costs, have been disadvantageously high.
What is needed, therefore, is a security system, for use with port replicators or docking stations, which secures a docked portable computer against theft, while providing cost-efficiency.